Luna and Sombra's Daughter and the Royal Guard
by DarkAngelCT
Summary: Princess Nyx is Luna and Sombra's daughter, Lightning Spark is the child of Lightning and Wonder Spark. Follow Princess Nyx and her personal guard, Lightning Spark, as they journey around Equestria on royal duties as they both fall in love even though it is forbidden for a guard to love a princess. ONLY OWN MY OC's, EVERYPONY ELSE IS FROM THE SHOW!
1. The Big Night

**I do not own any characters from the show. I do own Nyx, Flashlight, Royal Sentry, Crimson Sentry, and Amore Knight. First story, please R&R for me and now enjoy a happy story of Luna's and Sombra's daughter.**

_Luna's moon shines down on you..._

* * *

Chapter 1: The big night

* * *

"Ah! You can't catch me," yelled a young dark blue unicorn filly, her mane made of different blues and blacks with these beautiful, red eyes. The little filly kept running down the massive hall of a crystal castle, looking behind her to see a grey stallion with eyes just like hers chasing after her, his horn had broken off a long time ago but some of it was still there. "Oh yes I can, you little filly of mine," Sombra chuckled out, his eyes closing just a second to hear the sound of crashing armor. "Oof," the unicorn filly gasped as she ran into the armored guard, falling to the ground to be leavitated just before making contact, a purplish aura surrounding her.

"Auntie Twi!" the little filly yelled out, running to her aunt when she was released from the magical hold. "You need to watch where your going, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said as she hugged the little unicorn with a smile before seeing Sombra, who looked at the guard his daughter just ran into with a hint of anger and relieve. "Oh, is someone being a meany to my niece now?" the princess asked Nyx with a playful smile. "Nuh-uh Auntie Twi, Daddy is just trying to get me to see everypony, but I don't wanna Auntie Twi," Nyx said, stomping her hoof. Sombra walked up to his daughter and nuzzled her neck before standing straight up, not one to show affection in front the guards or anyone that wasn't his family, "Come on, my little star gazer, you will have to meet the family soon enough." With that, Sombra took his daughter onto his back and trotted down with Princess Twilight to the throne room of the crystal castle.

* * *

As the doors opened, Princess Luna looked to see Twilight and Sombra walk in with a little filly on his back. "Mom!" yelled a royal purple pegusi colt and a orange alicorn filly as they made their way from there father, Flash Sentry, to her. "Are we going to see Nyx finally?" the alicorn filly asked, jumping up and down. "Why don't you ask her Flashlight?" Sombra said as he knelt down to reveal his daughter to the two. "Royal Sentry, Flashlight, meet my little filly Nyx, Nyx meet your cousins, Royal and Flashlight," Sombra said as the filly climbed off his back. Nudging her forward with his muzzle after affectionately rubbing his muzzle against his neck.

Sombra and Twilight walked over to where the other grown ponies where at in the throne room. "Twily! It's been a while since we've seen each other," Shinning Armor said as he hugged his sister before sternly looking at her husband, "Flash, I do hope you've been taking care of my little sister." Flash Sentry looked at his brother-in-law, "Of course I have, I try not to have her or my little ponies out of my sight, but this one always escapes just like her son Crimson Sentry," Flash said pointing his hoof at his wife. Princess Cadance walked up to hug Flash before hugging Twilight and doing their little dance as always.

Sombra was just watching the two royal couples before feeling a head resting on his chest, "You know today is the day right?" he asked the blue alicorn as her mane moved freely around even though there was no breeze. "I do, but let's not worry about that, I want to enjoy this quiet moment with you Sombra," Princess Luna said as the two of them moved to a pillowed area where Princess Celestia laid with Discord. "She is a beautiful filly, she is ready to have them back," Celestia said as she raised her head to look as her sister and her husband, "If you two are willing to, I would love it if you where to visit me and Discord during the winter, she will need to meet her other cousin Crystal and I would love to spend some time with her myself." Sombra looked to Tia then to his Luna and then last of all Nyx, nodding his head in a sign of yes, he waited to hear what Luna would say. "I would love for that, she knows Amore Knight and even though Cadance has a foal on the way, Nyx shouldn't mind. It will also allow her the ability to see her cousins more," Luna said, accepting the invite.

Nyx squeeled in delight when she noticed that the sun should be setting about now and that this time she would finally be able to see her Aunt Tia set it and her mother raise the moon. "Aunt Tia, is it time? I want to see the shooting stars!" Nyx giggled out as she raced her way to the two princesses. She giggled even more as her mother lifted her with her wings, "Mooom," Nyx whined a little before her father chuckled in his deep voice which drew both of the girls attention. "Why don't you help your mother put the stars in place, huh my little star gazer?" Sombra suggested, smiling kindly at his two special someponies. Nyx looked to Luna, a pleading look on her face, "Okay, how about this my little one, I'll bring the moon and north star and you can put all the other ones up where they go," Luna said smiling at her child, poking one of the freckles across her muzzle with her hoof.

Everypony walked to the balcony to watch as Celestia brought the sun down and to there amazement, see Nyx bring the stars in slowly as her mother brought the moon. As this happened, their was a glow around Nyx's blank flank that soon had a cutie mark that had a dark grey cloud and two little four-point pale yellow stars and one larger four-point dark yellow star. Sombra was the first to notice and then his lovely wife. "Oh! My little star gazer!" Sombra cried out, racing to embrace his little filly once the last star of the night was in place. "My Nyx," Luna said, embracing her filly as well. "You have done well my young niece. I think it is time you have these back," Celestia said as she lowered her head to her, a golden beam of light aimed at the now unembraced unicorn. The golden beam wrapped around Nyx's body until nopony could see her, when the light faded, Nyx was hovering above the balcony with her own pair of wings. Nyx's wings where a lot like Princess Cadance's, going from dark blue to a light grey, her legs suddenly longer than before and had the same gradiation of dark blue to light grey.

* * *

**Please R&R, I will update wither anyone likes this or not but I will be accepting name ideas for Cadance's foal. I will say I have been reading a lot of stories on this site and Raven Hallowryn has inspired me the most to start writing a story. Thank you Raven!**


	2. Child of Lighting and Wonder Spark

**I must say, I am writing this story everyday, none will be prewritten so if I hear ideas and I find that I like it, I'm willing to put it in. Please R&R for the sake of me getting ideas.**

_Princess Nyx of the fare and patient alicorns._

* * *

Chapter 2: Child of Lightning and Wonder Spark

* * *

Nyx woke up to the sound of knocking at her door, "Princess Nyx, I have orders to bring you to the training grounds to pick your personal guard for when you are older," A high ranking guard of a dark red color with a mane just like Twilight Sparkle's, his cutie ark made up of a crystal shield with wings that looked like Princess Luna's, said as he cracked the door wide enough to see if the princess was awake now. "Ah, uh thank you… Crimson?" Nyx said, rubbing her eyes before realizing the guard was one of her older cousins.

She quickly got out of the bed to go and hug him. "I was told by both of our fathers to get you to Pinkie Pie swear that you won't skip any of your lessons for the day, so I made a deal, you go to all your lessons today and pick out a personal guard and you get a full season away from them," Crimson Sentry told Nyx, hinting at what Celestia and Luna said yesterday, but not saying that it was already happening. "I'll be a good little alicorn filly, Crimson, I will, I will!" Nyx promised jumping up and down at the idea of having a whole season off from lessons. Suddenly her wings popped out which caused Crimson Sentry to chuckle. "Come on, my alicorn cousin, you need to pick a guard and then have breakfast with everypony," Crimson said, lifting the alicorn onto his back before dashing to the training guards, a laughing Nyx on his back.

* * *

When Nyx and Crimson arrived, they saw their fathers standing in front a group of young colts. "Daddy!" Nyx giggled out, as she galloped to her father before being hugged from Sombra. Crimson watched for a moment before walking over to his father, "You should teach her how to fly, she'll need the help and I don't think the Princesses will have much spare time today" Flash said to his son. "Is that an order or suggestion, Captain?" Crimson said, playfully bantering with his father until Sombra called everypony to attention.

"Young Colts, please allow me to say out of the hundred I started out with this morning, you ten have the privilege of meeting my daughter, Princess Nyx who will choose one of you to be her personal guard when both of you have grown up more," Sombra said looking at the colts then to his little filly, "Nyx, are you ready to choose?" Nyx nodded her head before walking down to where the colts where lined up, all of them bowing or saluting to her as she walked by. Suddenly a pegusi colt with a golden mane and tail with streaks of a dusty yellow color in it, his coat, although covered with silver set of armor, was the color of the sky when it was about to rain and his eyes of jet black caught her eye. Nyx walked around the colt, noticing his cutie mark was a shield with three lightning bolts going across it.

"Tell me, how did you get that?" Nyx asked the pegusi colt, sitting in front of him. "I… I… um got it when my little sister thought she could fly without my parents watching her, she flew straight through a storm cloud, I had to save her and somehow I was able to keep the lightning away from us," the pegusi colt said to the princess. Nyx nodded her head, "And your name is?" "Lightning Spark, your Highness," the colt said. "Lightning Spark, pleasure to meet you," Nyx said as she made her way farther down the line asking the others questions but always looking back at Lightning.

"I think I've made my choice daddy, Lightning Spark, there's something about him," the young alicorn said, Sombra looked to his daughter then to the colt she named. "Lightning Spark, please come forward, the rest of you are dismissed," the grey stallion said. As the other colts walked out, some patting Lightning's back in congratulations, others wishing him luck with the captain of shadow guard.

"Yes, Captain," Lightning asked, saluting to the four royal ponies, smiling at Nyx which earned him a glare from his captain. "My daughter has choosin you to be her personal guard when you both have grown up a little more," Sombra said, "In the mean time you will be training with my nephews, Amore Knight and Crimson Sentry more so than now until her coronation day."

Just before leaving, Nyx stayed behind the stallions that where walking to get breakfast when she turned to Lighting. "It was good to meet you, have fun training, Lightning Spark," Nyx said with a slight blush on her muzzle before galloping off after her father and favorite cousin. "Have a wonderful time becoming the true princess you are, Princessa Nyx," Lightning Spark whispered as he watched her go, a soft smile on his lips. "Ooh, somepony has a crush on our new alicorn princess," A earth pony colt said as he walked to Lightning Spark. "Hush it Icy Blitz, She barely even talked to me," Lightning said to the light blue earth pony whose mane was pure white. "Yeah, but she talked to you more than the others and then chose you to be her personal guard when she starts her royal duties. Now come on before Sargent gets mad at us for not coming in time for roll call," Icy Blitz said before galloping off to the barracks.

* * *

"So did you pick out your soon to be guard, my little filly?" Luna asked as they all sat down to eat. Luna and Celestia at the heads of the table, their special someponies beside them, Nyx was sitting between the two sisters in a means of celebration for her getting her cutie mark the night before. Twilight sat next to Discord and her two twin foals, Royal Sentry and Flashlight sat on both sides of their older brother Crimson Sentry with Flashlight sitting next to her father, Flash Sentry. Beside Sombra was the other two captains of the guard, Shining Armor of the whole royal guard, his son Amour Knight who was the new captain of the Crystal Empire. Next to Amour Knight sat the recently pregnant Princess Cadance who was eating something that everypony didn't want to know what.

"Oh yeah I did, his name is Lightning Spark," Nyx said, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**So I'm just going to leave you with that cliff hanger untill I can write more.**

**2,205 words of just chapter names and story, I would like to get five to ten reviews before I hit five thousand.**

_Kyono Chukide: Thank you about the comment on Sombra and how he is a softie, I will be writing a more protective version of him later on in the story (possibly in the next chapter). _

**Please R&R so I can actually believe this is a good story.**


	3. You want to WHAT?

**OMG R&R so I don't die of feeling like no pony cares about this story! PLEASE!**

_Shadows often make the best cover..._

* * *

Chapter 3: You want to WHAT?

* * *

"Yeah, Lightning Spark," Sombra muttered under his breath earning a glare from his wife while the three captains that sat around the table gave a chuckle. "Oh, relax Sombra, live a little," Shining Armor said. "Daddy, Lightning Spark said he earned his cutie mark by rescuing his little sister in a storm cloud, is that true?" Princess Nyx asked, looking up at her father. Sombra had to force a smile on his lips before recalling the story himself. "I believe so my little filly, but you'd have to ask your cousin, Crimson. He trains the younger guards," Sombra said, nodding his head in the direction of his nephew. Crimson looked up from his breakfast with a confused look before swallowing his food, "Do not drag me into this," Crimson muttered.

* * *

When breakfast was finally over, Nyx and her twin cousins ran out to where they could practice flying with Flash Sentry. "Okay, Nyx, you're going to need to spread your wings out," Flash said as the three foals did this, Royal and Flashlight wanting to go step by step with their cousin. "Now feel every feather in your wings before slowly moving your wings up and down," the captain said before seeing Nyx already up in the air flying around a bit with his foals. "She's a natural, isn't she?" Twilight Sparkle said as she came walking up behind her husband, Princess Luna next to her. Luna looked at her filly with a smile, "She is. Like she's always had them." Luna watched for a while without Nyx noticing, but when the little princess noticed her mother, she lost control and started to fall down.

"AHH!" Nyx yelled as she fell just before she hit the ground, a light grey-blue and yellow blur caught her. "You okay, Princessa Nyx?" the blur asked, landing on the ground and bending down so the princess to climb off it's back. "Uh… yeah I am, thank you," Nyx said, climbing off before looking to see that the blur was Lightning Spark. "I'm glad, your highness," Lightning said, bowing down to the princess. Luna, Twilight, and Flash ran over to check on Nyx. Luna mothering her child, seeing if there were any scratches on Nyx before turning to Lightning. "Thank you for saving my daughter, uhm…" Luna said before faltering off, not knowing his name. "Lightning Spark, your highness," Lightning said, bowing to her. Luna looked over the colt before looking to her blushing daughter then back to the colt. "My daughter's soon to be personal guard, I believe?" Luna said, motioning to him to stop bowing. "Yes, your highness." "Good thing, you seem to know when your charge is in trouble," the princess of the night said as she praised him. "If you do not mind, your highnesses, I must go and get back to training," Lightning said, hoping he was dismissed so he would not be in trouble with Crimson. "You may go."

Nyx watched as Lightning galloped away, a blush on her muzzle. "Nyx?" Luna asked as she took her daughter in her wings before they walked to their wing of the castle to find Sombra talking to a few of the Royal Shadow guards. "Dismissed," Sombra told them before noticing his two girls, "Luna, Nyx, what are you two doing down here?" "We came to get our little filly packed for Canterlot," Luna said before nuzzling his neck, "I have something to tell you," she whispered into is ear, a shy smile played on her muzzle. "Hmm… Well let's start getting our little star gazer packing," Sombra said, nudging his wife. The two parents took their little filly into her room and started to pack her capes and her booties to protect her from the cold.

* * *

After packing and getting the little alicorn filly to take a nap, Luna and Sombra where in there room. Luna laid her head on her hooves while Sombra rested his head across her neck lightly; sensing Luna had something important to tell him. "What is it my dear? Something the matter?" Sombra asked as he lifted his head, a worried expression on his face. Luna didn't look him in the eye at first before turning to face him, "Sombra, I… I want to try and have another foal, it doesn't have to be now or in the near future, but I would love it if we could just try. I know the first few times before Nyx didn't go so well and that since Nyx has been born we haven't tried," Luna said, watching him closely to see if she said anything wrong. Sombra didn't know what to say, he had seen his wife crying every time they lost the foal before Nyx. They had even agreed that if she lost the foal they would adopt, but a miracle happened, Luna didn't lose Nyx.

"Luna… I… Do you really want to?" Sombra asked, taking her hoof in his, his eyebrows pinched together in worry and a hint of sadness. Luna nodded her head as if she was sure this is what she wanted. _Could I really see her go through that pain again? Can I? Will Nyx think we don't care for her anymore or will she be over joyed?_ Sombra thought, before smiling, knowing that no matter what he would do what his wife wanted. "Okay, we can try again, but I need you to promise me something," Sombra said, looking at his wife before nuzzling her neck. Luna nuzzled back before looking a him, "Promise you what, my love?" "Promise me that we won't tell anyone we are trying again until we know for sure you'll carry the foal," Sombra said, not wanting everypony to worry about them like they did last time, "And promise me that we will only try so many times before we give up and possibly adopt." Luna rested her head against his chest before kissing him, "I promise, Sombra, I promise."

With that, Sombra nibbled on his wife ear, teasing her and getting her to laugh so they wouldn't be in a gloomy silence. "Stop… Stop it… Sombra!" Luna cried out in her fit of laughs, falling onto her back which caused Sombra to let go of her ear so he wouldn't hurt her. A knock at the door and a faint black glow surrounded the door knob, opening the door to show Nyx on the other side. "Daddy, what was mommy laughing about?" Nyx asked walking over to her father and nuzzling his neck before looking at her mother who was on her back still giggling. "She was laughing because she's so ticklish, like some little filly I know," Sombra said, tickling his daughter.

* * *

**I have now finished the part of Nyx as a little filly, depending on demand and questions that arise I will write a side story of her growing up to the age of the next chapter.**

**To my 96 viewers, please review, I feel so lonely when I hear nothing.**

_Nyx: _She really does everypony, she has no idea what to do with herself anymore.

**DarkAngelCT: **Hey! Why don't you just grow up?!

_Sombra:_ I will not allow my little star gazer to grow up!

_Nyx: _DADDY!

_Luna:_ Sombra! Leave my little alicorn alone. Don't you have a colt to train?

_Lightning Spark:_ What? Princess Luna please don't drag me into this.


	4. Coronation Day

**DarkAngelCT:** I've been thinking

_Nyx:_ There she goes again.

**DarkAngelCT:** Hey! I thought of you!

_Lightning:_ Nyx, she thought of us, now leave the person who makes us love each other lone.

_Nyx:_ What?

DarkAngelCT & _Lightning_: Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: Coronation Day

* * *

Nyx was nervous, but she had a right to be nervous. She could be laughed at if she tripped or if she said the wrong thing. "Princess Nyx, we can't wait any longer," said a royal guard. Nyx looked away from the mirror or a moment, "I'll be right there, tell mother I would like to see her!" The princess called out before turning back to the mirror.

She wore a light pink dress, that kept her wings hidden until she was crowned, that matched a row of her feathers that where in her wings and her eye shadow, her booties where silver with a yellow gem that matched her necklace and cutie mark of three four-point stars. Her curled hair had to be pinned down so that when the crown was placed so it wouldn't slide.

"Your Highness, Princess Luna," the guard from earlier called after knocking on the door and opening it. The princess of the night walked into her daughter's room, wearing a dress similarly to what she wore at Twilight Sparkle's coronation, smiling at her little filly. "Oh Nyx, you look wonderful," Luna praised, walking to Nyx and smiling, "All the stallions out there are going to faint from your beauty." "Mom, I... I don't think I can do this," the princess said turning to face her mother. Luna looked to her sadly for a moment, "You can do this, your just nervous." Nyx smiled at her mother before her father walked in. "Nyx, it's time, can't keep everyone waiting," Sombra said as he walked in, giving his wife a peck on the cheek before gently nuzzling his daughter's neck so he wouldn't mess up her mane. "Oh... I'll be right there then," Nyx mumble as her parents walked out.

* * *

A royal guard dressed in black and light blue armor with a yellow star for his emblem walked over to the princess before bowing down to her, "Your Highness, I am Lightning Spark, your personal guard." Nyx looked him over, having chosen the colors of his armor, "I remember you, Lightning, and thank you for rescuing me that one day." "No need, just doing my duty. Now, Captain Sombra has stated that I am to stand off to the side until coroneted then to move to your side as you walk out to the balcony. While you walk down music will play, when it is over you are to turn around to your subjects, Princess Celestia will say a few words then place the crown on your head," Lightning said stoically, walking the princess down to the throne room doors, "Any questions?" Nyx thought about anything she had a question on before looking at Lightning Spark, "Is this your "Coronation" as well?" Lightning nodded slightly, the guards posted outside of the throne room gave a slight knock on a certain spot of the door letting the guards inside know it was time. "Now, Princessa Nyx, you can not back down, you will only make a fool of yourself if you do, but if you continue forward, you will only be ever so graceful," Lightning Spark said just as the doors opened and music began playing.

Nyx slowly walked down the aisle between the rows of seats, her head held high, a small smile graced her lips as she saw her mother next to Princess Celestia, her father next to Luna and Discord next to Celestia, Princess Cadance next to Sombra and Princess Twilight Sparkle next to Discord. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lightning Spark where he said he would be. When she got to the end of the aisle she turned just in time for the music to stop suddenly. "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My niece, Nyx, daughter of my sister, Luna, and her husband, the now reformed Sombra. She has grown to be a wise mare for her age, but always showing a playful side when appropriate. Mares and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Nyx!" Princess Celestia announced as she lowered a silver crown, with small spirals on it and a yellow sapphire on the top of the crown, onto Princess Nyx's head. Everypony cheered as the princess was finally crowned, everypony except the guards. "Princess, time to get to the balcony," Lightning Spark whispered into her ear as he slowly made his way to escort her to the balcony she could be presented to the rest of the Canterlot ponies.

* * *

Nyx, Lightning, Luna, and the other princesses walked to the balcony, Luna and Celestia right behind Nyx then Cadance and Twilight, then their fillies Crystal, Celestia and Discord's only child who was a alicorn, and the soon to be crowned Flashlight, Lightning staying at the doors. "I would like to say, this is probably the most important day not just for me but for everypony in Equestria! I would like to say thank you for accepting me as your new princess and that I hope and will try to be the best princess I can be!" Nyx said as she stood at the edge of the balcony before she nodded her head a little, all five princesses spread their wings, it would be the first time for the ponies of Equestria to see her gradient wings of dark blue to light grey.

* * *

"Pinkie Pie! You threw the best party ever for my celebration party! Even some of the guards are dancing in place, still vigilant but dancing! I never knew they did that!" Nyx said at the same speed Pinkie Pie often spoke in before being pulled away by Applejack, "AJ! What… what was that for?" "Nothin sugar cube just wantin ta give my congrats," Applejack said before hugging the new princess. "Oh Applejack, please, don't wrinkle the darlings dress, it was personally made by muw," Rarity said as she walked over to her friends. Nyx took the opportunity to get out of the situation only to bump into some black armor. "Princessa, I am so sorry," the armor said checking to see if she was hurt. "No, no worries, Lightning?" Nyx said looking up to see Lightning holding onto her hoof.

"Well it looks like our princess has found a stallion for the first dance of the night," DJ Pon-3 said in the microphone, "Let's get a spotlight on the couple." Nyx blushed as Lightning bowed to his princess, "Would you allow me the pleasure princess?" he asked. Nyx slowly nodded her head allowing the stallion to take her to the middle of the ballroom, they slowly placed their heads on each others neck as the song My Own True Love by The Duprees started to play. "Princessa, you're starting a whole new chapter in your life, are you ready for that?" Lightning asked. Nyx nudged his neck a little in a tender way that she had no explanation for, "Are you ready for this chapter?" she whispered only for him to hear. "Princessa, I'll be right there for you every step of the way, no matter what," the pegusi said, a soft smile on his muzzle.

"I don't like him," Sombra said, growling a little as he watched his star gazer dance with her personal guard. "Hey, he might be your future son-in-law one day, look at Cadance and Twilight, they both married guards," Luna said, nudging her husband, "Plus I have some good news that might make your day even better Sombra." Sombra turned to his wife, looking away from his daughter for a second, "And what could make this day any better, my love?" Luna whispered something into Sombra's ear which made his eyes bulge for a moment before kissing her deeply, Celestia noticed right away and walked over. "What has you so much happier?" the princess of the day asked. "I'm going to have another foal!" both of them said with wide smiles.

* * *

**This is part one of the Coronation Day part two is Coronation Night. **_The Durpees_** happens to be a real song nd the song while she walked down the aisle was from frozen (CORONATION SONG)**

**Read & Review**

**PS: Cadance's foal has been named by my mother**


	5. Coronation Night

**So sorry about the late up date but I'll try and get the nine I missed up soon, possibly by updating twice a day for a while. PLEASE R&R**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Coronation Night_

* * *

"Your so beautiful," Lightning Spark said in Nyx's ear, a light blush on his muzzle. Nyx blushed more as they danced, "You're not that bad, I guess," Nyx teased her guard. Lightning's face suddenly looked a bit sadden before realizing she was teasing him, "The song is almost over, Princessa, mind if I get you something to eat or drink?" the stallion asked not wanting this moment of theirs to be over yet. Nyx nodded her head a bit as the song came to a close.

Lightning and Nyx walked over to the table that had cake, snacks, and punch. "If you don't mind getting me punch?" Nyx asked, smiling at her guard who went just a foot away from her to grab a cup of punch. Nyx watched him closely, seeing how his armor suited his form well, the blush on her muzzle darkening as he noticed her watching. Grabbing the punch, he slowly walked over to her smiling, "Admiring your armor, Princessa?" Lightning Spark asked Nyx. "No just admiring the wearer for some odd reason," Nyx said smiling at the stallion. Lightning looked at her quizzically, "Excuse… Excuse me, Princessa, but I recommend that you don't admire me." Nyx looked away from him taking the cup of punch in her black magic aura before walking away and over to her family.

* * *

"Nice going Lightning," Icy Blast said as he walked over in armor similar to the personal guard's. "She actually spoke to you on her big day, heck she even danced with her!" Lightning Spark stared at his friend with a slight glare, "Even though you can basically freeze ponies with just a glare doesn't mean you know everything about them." Icy just laughed a little before nudging the stallion, "Aren't you supposed to be like... five feet beside her right now?" Lightning sighed before going to his post, noticing the princess was talking to her parents and sighed once more that she had not noticed him.

"What? Really?" Nyx said after hearing the news that she would become a sister, "This is going to be fantastic, I'm going to have a sibling!" Luna hugged her daughter happy that she was being supportive of this, Sombra smiled at his daughter before noticing Lightning Spark. "Spark, may we speak in private for a moment?" the captain of the Shadow royal guard more ordered than anything. "Ye… Yes Sir," Lightning stuttered out before cursing mentally that he had stuttered. Sombra kissed his wife before giving his daughter a small peck on her cheek, then waked out into the hallway.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Captain?" Lightning said, turning to look at Sombra with a stoic face. "I wanted to talk about that stunt you pulled with MY daughter, YOUR princess and YOUR charge. I did not like that and I do not want to see you flirting with MY daughter again, do you understand or else I will-" "You will what, Daddy? He didn't flirt with me, I flirted with him, not that he noticed," Princess Nyx said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway that lead to the party. Sombra turned at her voice, a guilty look on his face while Lightning looked shocked that the princess would say that about him when he was clearly head over hooves for her. "He clearly flirted with you, Nyx, do not deny it," Sombra said a bit angrily at his daughter, not meaning to. "Sombra!" Luna gasped as she stood behind Nyx, a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "Luna! I was just… but he…" Sombra said stuttering out his words as his wife glared at him. Luna glared at her husband for a while longer before turning to Lightning, "There is no need for anymore nightmares about my love, he won't bother you." At that, Lightning looked up at the princess having forgotten she could be in other ponies dreams. "Ah, do not forget my abilities, they have a way of making one see what you are really afraid of," Luna said as she saw Sombra out before turning to the young ponies, "Now flirt a little, I like to see my filly happy." Both Nyx and Lightning became as red as could be.

"I'm so sorry about my father, Lightning, I've never seen him like that," Nyx said as she walked over to him. Lightning shook his head as if he was trying to forget what just happened before that was all he could think about and not the beautiful pony in front of him. "It's okay Princess, really," Lightning muttered out as his shoulders slouched a little bit. Nyx took one of his hoofs in hers, "Now, it is only us, I think we can drop titles, please Lightning?" He nodded which made her smile, "So, Nyx… Did you really think I wasn't flirting with you?" Nyx walked a little down the hall before turning to him, "I might have thought that at first, but…" "But, what?" Lightning asked standing there just to watch her turn a corner without answering.

* * *

Lightning galloped after her trying to catch up to her, "NYX WAIT!" as he turned the corner, Lightning ended up running into the princess who was waving to her three elder cousins, Crystal, Amore Knight, and Crimson Sentry. "OW! Lightning!" Nyx yelped out before laughing at the fact she ended up falling on top of him which caused Lightning to start laughing. "You're okay at least?" the stallion asked in between his bursts of laughter. Nyx nodded before moving off of him, "Yeah, haha, that was all my fault!" "No, it was mine Nyx, should have slowed down," Lightning said before somepony cleared there throat which drew there attention. Amore Knight, the eldest of the three cousins, stepped forward to his baby cousin, "Well that was… unexpected." "I'd say," a light airy voice said coming from a white pony, the tail and made colored pink and teal. "Lightning Spark, is that you?" Crimson Sentry said as he walked over to give him a boost to his hooves. "Yes, Sir!" Lightning said getting into his formal stance while saluting the royal family. "Been a long time since I saw you kid," Crimson said as he ruffled the dusty gold mane, "You can stop saluting." Lightning relaxed as Amore got Nyx up and started to look her over while the white mare just looked on with a look of pure innocence. "Nyx, be a dear and introduce me and Amore Knight to your special somepony," Crystal said as she giggled a little along with the two other stallions. "Lightning, this is my embarrassing family, Amore Knight first born of Cadance and Shinning Armor, Crystal only child of Celestia and Discord, and I see you know the first born of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, Crimson Sentry. We make up the eldest of the cousins, ironicly one from each royal couple. Everypony, Lightning Spark."

* * *

**I have asked a many of my friends and I have a plan for the future everypony! Now I'll be starting a story of just about Luna and Sombra soon. R&R!**


	6. Betting on a Foal

**OKAY EVERYPONY! I HAVE NOT GOTTEN TO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE AMOUNT OF PONIES READING THIS! Maybe I should stop updating until I get more reviews.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Betting on a Foal_

* * *

"Come on darling, you need to be there," Luna told Sombra with a pleading look on her face. Sombra just groaned as his wife gave him that look, it was the look that often got him to do something embarrassing in front of the guards. Lowering his head to touch their foreheads together, "Fine, I'll go, but only because you asked me." Luna shook her head slightly before a sly smile appeared on her muzzle, "I was going to make you come anyway."

With that the couple made their way to a different part of the castle, an area that had many sad memories but some good ones as well. "Your highnesses," A guard said as he moved to let them in the sterile hallway. Both nodded before going to the farthest room in the hall and entered, "Luna," Sombra said. "Darling, it's going to be okay, I will be okay, you will be okay, no matter what. Now what are the bets again?" Luna said as she pointed to a clipboard on a table as she climbed onto a chair. "Well, you want a colt while I want a filly, five bits each. Tia wants a filly for ten bits but Discord is colt for ten bits as well. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Dash are going for a colt at five bits a piece. Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ are going five bits for Filly. Nyx wants a little brother and she's betting twenty bits! Wait how did she get that much?" Sombra said reading off of the list before stopping and looking at his wife. Luna shrugged her shoulders as if to say she had no answer. Sombra just rolled his eyes before reading the rest of the list, "Lightning Spark is twenty for filly. Shining is five for a colt, no doubt wanting another guard commander, but Cadance if the same amount for filly. Now the cousins, Armore, Crimson, and Crystal want filly for ten each while the twins and Sequoia want colt at ten." Luna thought over the names before noticing one pony hadn't bet yet, "What about Flash Sentry?" "He told me he wasn't going to bet, mostly because he didn't want to become victim if the foal is a filly since everypony at home is for a colt." Sombra said, "So by the count of this, ten are for both genders with the total price of being 85 both sides."

Just as Sombra finished talking the door opened to show the royal doctor. "Well there are twenty-one ponies outside waiting to hear the results with a bowl of bits in the middle of them," the doctor said as he pulled a few items that where on the side over and started them up. "So what do you two want to see?" The doctor asked, his white coat covered his pale yellow fur while his white mane and tail where tied back. "I want a colt!" "I want a filly!" the couple said at the same time. Doctor Yellow Heart chuckled, "Well the only way I can show both is if you are having twins, but your most definitely are not." As he rub a blueish gel on Luna's stomach before grabbing a wand and sliding it over her belly until the monitior on the machine showed what looked like to be a foal. "Are you two ready to find out what your having?" "Oh please tell us!" Luna asked as the doctor turned the monitior to where the two ponies could see. Luna started to tear up at the image as Sombra rummaged for the five bits he owed his wife.

* * *

"We are having a colt!" Luna shouted as she walked out to the hallway with a gloomy looking Sombra behind her. The ponies on one side went to grab the bowl of bits and took the double of the bits they had bet. "Oh, Sombra come here," Luna said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, hugging her love with a smile. Sombra smiled a little seeing is love happy, "As long as your happy I'm happy, Love." Nyx walked over with Lightning in tow, "Oh! I'm so happy! I'm going to have a little brother! OH! I just have to go buy some things for the nursery!" At the mention of decorating the nursery all of the mares jumped up and crowded around the family talking about how it should look like.

Sombra slowly made his escape to the stallions that where watching the mare talk over one another, the only pony in a rigid stance was Lightning. "Lightning, adease, I don't think there will be any danger right now. Lightning did as told and relaxed with the others, "It's been a few weeks since Princess Nyx's coronation… and well Sir, I mean Captain, uhm your-" "Call me sir or Captain or Sombra, but use my name if you dare," Sombra interrupted. Lightning Spark gulped audiably before continuing what he was saying in a lowered voice, "Sir, I was hoping to get your permission to ask your daughter on a date?" "Hmm, Well, I'm not quite sure. Let us walk and talk about it," Sombra said, turning away from him and walking to leave the hall when he noticed Lightning wasn't walking behind him. Turning to see the guard looking at his charge then to him, "Come on, I won't get mad that you left for a moment, besides there are three guard captains and almost a dozen more ponies who have fought a many of enemies before." Lightning nodded before trotting over to his captain.

"Now, when are you planning to take her out?" Sombra asked first. "If she says yes, this Saturday or possibly next Saturday." "What will this date consist?" "A dinner then a movie or walk in the park, the movie will be what she chooses." "And after that?" "If she wants do anything after that it will be her choice, Sir. If Princess Nyx has no suggestions, I will bring her back home, say good night then leave to my barrack to change and then take my position over again." "I'll give you the day off," Sombra told Lightning Spark. "Does that mean?" "Yes, now get back to my daughter, ask her out tonight and after dinner," Sombra said as he noticed that the mane six where going off to do something together.

* * *

"Darling, I want to do something special for you, would you mind if I drag you into town?" Sombra said, as he walked over to his wife. "Oh? And the occasion?" Luna asked giggling. "Oh, you know!" Sombra said as he nudged his wife who had been gaining weight lately. "Can we at least go and get some ice cream and cookie dough?" Luna asked to which Sombra chuckled and looked at his love, "Why wouldn't we?" With that the two disappeared out of the hallway.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW!**

_Nyx:_ I'm going to have a brother!

_Sombra:_ I'm going to have a son!

_Luna:_Now we need to think of names everypony!


	7. First Kiss

**So I will be writing a Mother's Day story right now it may or may not be post before it hits midnight here and it may or my not be atleast a thousand words like my other chapters have been.**

_Nyx: _I can't wait to see who's having their first kiss!

_Lightning:_ I can't believe Sombra said yes to me.

_Sombra: _I know your a good stallion kid. Just don't hurt my girl

_Lightning:_ NEVER!

**DarkAngelCT:**SHUT IT!

* * *

_Chapter 7: First Kiss_

* * *

As the royal family ate, the personal guards all stood away from them about ten feet or so until Princess Celestia whispered something to her husband, Discord, which prompted him to expand the table a bit and move all the guards to the end of the table, all but Icy Blast who suddenly sat next to Crystal and Lightning Spark next to Nyx. All the guards reacted by standing up and looking at Discord then to their giggling princess which caused her sister to giggle as well. "Sit, please, you all do so much for us, you all are family which means you should join us for dinner once in a while," Celestia said in a gentle voice but the guards knew it was more of a demand so they all sat back down, Icy Blast and Lightning Spark sitting across from each other with a somewhat silly grin since they were sitting next to somepony they liked a lot. At a snap of Discord's fingers, Icy blast suddenly had a bouquet of white, pink, and teal roses in his mouth. Everypony started laughing as Icy and Crystal turned a pink tint, "Um… Herff yurf go, Prinffif Cryffal." Crystal took the roses into her hooves and smelled them before moving a white rose into her mane, "Thank you Icy." Although Discord was protective of his only foal, Celestia was even more protective and sent a glare at Discord then to Icy. Icy shrank under his Princess' glare, but Crystal gave him a small kiss on the cheek which caused every mare to awe'd.

Lightning just looked dumbfounded at the debacle and wished he could do something special for Nyx. Sombra cleared his throat and stood up, all the guards doing so as well, "To new love!" "To old love," Discord said. "To Love to come," Shining Armor added. Flash stood holding his wine glass in his hoof like the others, "To the love we have!" "To love!" Amore Knight and Crimson Sentry said together before everypony had a sip of either wine or apple cider.

When the royal stallions sat back down the guards did as well and went back to talking again. "Mother, do you thing we can get Luve to help paint the nursery? I do think she could even help me choose a color to paint my room afterwards, not that pink isn't a pretty color Aunt Tia, it just isn't my color," Nyx said to her aunt with a sympathetic smile. Celestia smiled at her niece, "It is okay Nyx. Luna, I can have a letter sent right away if you want." Luna looked to her sister then her daughter before nodding her head in a yes to which made her daughter squeal in Sombra's and Lightning's ear. Sombra chuckled at his little filly's reaction and even more when he saw Lightning's startled face. "Oops, Sorry Lightning," Nyx said as she saw his face as well with a light blush on her face. Lightning looked to Nyx with an embarrassed expression, "It's okay Princessa Nyx." Suddenly cheers from a few of the guards while the rest where groaning and fiddling with a few bits before sliding them to the cheering guards that drew everyponies attention. "May we ask what that all was about?" Shining Armor asked on behalf of the royal family and the other two guards. An older guard looked at the others before looking at Icy Blast and Lightning Spark with a mischievous smile, "Well we all had a bet going, I would love to tell you what about, but I am sure you already know what we are talking about." When the guard stopped talking everypony looked to Icy and Lightning then to Crystal and Nyx. "What?" the four ponies said with red faces.

* * *

When dinner over and everypony was off to bed, Nyx and Crystal walked in front of their personal guards giggling about something they couldn't hear about. "I still can't believe you and Crystal!" Lightning said to his friend. Icy Blast chuckled as he turned to look at his friend, "We've kinda been sneaking around for a while now, it's about to be six months in a week actually and I'm going to take her on a proper date that night." "Well I got the permission I need from Sombra, did not want him to skin my hide if he found out after the date, but she just needs to say yes," the guard in black and light blue armor said before saying good night to his friend as Icy and Crystal stopped at her room. "Night Crystal! Have a goodnight!" Nyx said with a wink as the duo disappeared into Crystal's room.

"Nyx?" "Yes Lightning?" Nyx asked as she turned to look at him, her red eyes putting him into a trance, "Lightning?" The guard had to shake his head before seeing a worried Nyx in front of him, "Sorry uh, let's walk and talk, huh?" Nyx nodded her head as they started to her room once more. "So I wanted to ask you something." "Oh, well uh, what is it?" "I was wondering…" Lightning said as he trailed off, seeing her bedroom door and knowing he didn't have much time left and his courage was slowly slipping away. "I was wondering if you like to… um, go on a… um, a date? I don't need an answer right now… but I would like to know soon, I don't want to rush you for an answer though. I under-" Lightning rambled before being cut off by a pair of lips against his, with wide eyes he realized it was Nyx kissing him. As the kiss continued, Lightning's eyes closed as he started to kiss back just for the princess to pull away. "I would love to go on a date with you, Lightning Spark," Nyx said before nuzzling into his neck, her front hooves hugging him. Lightning hugged her back, his wings folded over her back as he smiled at the thought of getting the pony he has been in love with since the day he meet her. "We'll have to set a day! Just not Mother's day," Nyx said.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R OR I'LL DIE! Well I won't die but I'll stop updating.**


	8. Mother's Day

**So I know it is like a whole week late and that it is only half the amount I usually write, but I had the hardest time writing it. I will probably update this chapter a lot until I like it. PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Mother's Day_

* * *

Nyx paced around her room, hoping the surprise would be spectacular. "I just don't know if it's going to be enough, Lightning," Nyx said as she started to wear a spot on the floor. Lightning Spark looked at her with a worried expression before an idea came to mind. "Why don't you just make her something? I know my mother prefers something handmade over an expensive trinket," Lightning said logically but sweetly to the pony of his dreams. The dark blue and grey coated alicorn looked over at the grey blue stallion like he was the smartest pony after Star Swirl the Bearded. The princess galloped over to her guard and hugged him, "And that's why I keep you around!" Lightning smiled as he hugged her back before frowning and backed away, "What do you mean by that?" "I was joking Light," Nyx said as she looked at him with a grin. The guard shook his at his princess before nudging her towards a desk full of arts and crafts, "You just get started because mother's day is tomorrow."

* * *

Princess Nyx guided her blindfolded mother, Princess Luna, to the nursery room with her father who would have been blindfolded if he didn't help at all with the gift. "Okay, Momma, we are almost there," Nyx said as Lightning Spark walked in front and went to open the door to the nursery. "Okay Darling, take the blindfold off," Sombra said, seeing his wife pull the cloth from her eyes with her magic. Luna saw her friends and family clearly first before seeing a room painted dark blue with light hints of blue and pink even though the foal will be a colt, different colored balloons where floating everywhere in the room. "Happy Mother's Day!" Everypony shouted causing Luna to be startled a little. Luna hugged her husband and daughter then hugged Luve Bristle who did all the little swirls of pink and light blue clouds, even the correct positions of the stars (likely having to do it over so many times until Twilight thought it was perfect), "Oh thank you so much!" Luna cried out, happy tears running down her face. "You're welcome, Momma," Nyx said as she smiled, "That's not all, I have one more gift for you." A small black aura opened a small drawer and pulled a small box out before Luna took it in her blue aura and opened it, pulling a silver chain anklet, that looked hand-magic-made, with a cresent moon pendent and three stars on it out. "It won't be done until this little guy gets his cutie mark," Nyx said as she placed it around her mother's hoof. "I love it sweetie, thank you so much. Thank you all for this being the best Mother's Day for me, but there are a few Mothers here too that deserve recognition as well," Luna said as she smiled at all the princess present and the married Elements of Harmony mares, "Thank you!"

* * *

**The next story in our saga: Date Night, Coming to FanFiction soon.**

**I have some ideas in mind but I need reviews to motivate me in posting, my little ponies.**

**Luve Bristle: a character inspired by my art teacher.**

**R&R!**


	9. Date Night: part 1

**Okay, part one or possibly 2-4, I have no idea. Please R&R and enjoy this little tidbit of a perfect first date (or is it?).**

* * *

Chapter 9: Date Night: Dinner

* * *

Nyx looked into the mirror as her cousin Crystal worked on her mane and tail, braiding a few of the locks while combing the rest until the somewhat curly hair became tamed waves. "You know, Icy Blast told me a lot about Lightning Spark," the white alicorn pony sing-songed into the dark blue alicorn's ear. Nyx resisted the urge to turn around, "Really? What did he say?" "He said that Lightning has had a crush on you since the moment you both met and that he really liked your coat color, happens to be his favorite color," Crystal said as she finished Nyx's tail, putting the brush down and picking up a light pink and lilac eyeshadow palettes and swiped the powder across the princess' eyelids. "Stunning, now you need to get into that dress and you will be ready," the daughter of Celestia said, moving the dress of the same pink color of off the dress form. There where no sleeves or a long train as Rarity had wanted to make, but it did have a few lace tiers where it would lay against her wings. "Okay, tell me what you have planned?" Crystal asked as she slowly worked the dress on the pony. Nyx blushed, "We will have dinner as that fancy restaurant you went with Icy to and then he will probably bring back here, but between you and me, I hope he would take a walk through the park or palace gardens before saying goodnight."

Suddenly a knock at the door sounded just as Nyx was completely in her dress. "Come in," both princesses said in unison. "Nyx, you look beautiful sweetie!" Luna said as she walked in followed by her husband, Sombra, who would have looked like he was going to cry if he didn't seem so stern right then. "Nyx, oh my little filly, my little star gazer isn't that little anymore huh?" Sombra asked his daughter as he walked over to push a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Oh, Daddy, I'll always be your little star gazer no matter how old I get," Nyx said, her eyes tearing up just a bit before she blinked them away. Sombra smiled at her a bit sadly before a grin appeared, "Now I won't expect you back until midnight, but if your late by even a second-" "Then we will understand that you couldn't be home right on the dot, right Sombra?" Luna interrupted, looking at her husband with a glare. "Right!" When a knock at the door came from the replacement personal guard for Nyx who then poked his head in, "Mr. Spark is here." At that Crystal made her leave through the door to find Icy and Lightning talking, "Icy Blast, Mr. Lightning Spark here can't keep Captain Sombra and his family waiting," she teased before smiling gently at the Pegasus who was taking her cousin out for the night. "Know I must warn you, Uncle Sombra won't be the least of your worries in this family, it will be me, Amore Knight and Sequoia, and Crimson Sentry and his twin siblings. Two of them are your Captains while three of us are alicorns and the last is a Pegasus that will be a captain. And we will go easy on you," Crystal threatened, poking the guard in the chest. "Remind me never to get you mad, Love," Icy Blast said before wishing his friend luck as the couple went off to visit some time with Celestia.

* * *

"You have her home at midnight?" "Yes sir," Lightning said as he wish he could fix his tuxedo, but knew it would make him look nervous. Nyx however had the privilege to admire her date and make sure she was completely ready, "Daddy, can we go now?" "Fine, but don't say you haven't been warned Spark," Sombra said as he sighed in defeat and watched the guard escort his daughter out of the castle and towards the restaurant. "Your father hates me doesn't he?" Lightning asked Nyx. "He likes you enough to let me go out with you, I think that says a lot," Nyx giggled out, smiling at him. Lightning smiled, loving how her giggle sounded so light and sweet, "I guess so." An awkward silence soon came up after this until they arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

"Bonjour, Do you have un reservation?" a light grey unicorn asked in a thick French accent, his white hair greased back and his mustache swirled slightly in a curl at the ends, his red coat and white shirt nicely done. "Yes, it will be under Lightning Spark, party of two" the grey-blue pony said. After flipping through a few papers, the unicorn soon called somepony over, "Ah! Oui! Mademoiselle Marsanne will take you to your table. Ne bénéficient, do enjoy." A white cream colored pony with a light green mane and tail, a cutie mark of a wine glass with green gapes on her flank showed them to a table on a balcony that had wine in a bucket of ice and a candelabra was lit. "I hope you like it, I know I like to see the stars," Lightning said as he waited to see which seat she would take so he could pull it out for her. "May I let you know, it will be an honor to be your waitress for the night, your highness," Marsanne said as she placed menus in front of them before bowing to Nyx. "No need for that, just Nyx, please," said a blushing Nyx. After pouring them both some wine, Marsanne took her leave to get them bread sticks and garlic sauce. "Nyx, I don't think I said anything yet, but you look beautiful in the dress," Lightning said as he took a sip of wine, not one for alcohol while knowing the princess had a high tolerance for it for having it at dinner ever since her coronation night and maybe before. A blushing princess was what he was rewarded for that comment who tried to hide behind her menu, "Your pretty handsome tonight in that tux." "Do you see anything you like?" Lightning asked after a few minutes of silence, having decided on the hay pasta and a side salad "I don't know, maybe the chicken salad or the chicken marsella, What do you think?" Nyx said as she lowered the menu to look at him better and to eat one of the bread sticks as well. "I think you should have the marsella with a side salad of chicken, it will be the best of both worlds. Oh, the waitress is coming back, want me to order for you?" Lightning asked, wanting to be a gentlepony for her. "Are we ready to order?" Marsanne asked just as Nyx nodded a yes at her date's question. "Yes we are, I will have the hay pasta with cranberries and a side salad with cashews, while malady has the chicken marsella with a chicken side salad. Oh and can we have two glasses of water, please" Lightning ordered taking Nyx's menu into his hooves before handing them to the white cream pony. "With pleasure," Marsanne said as she mentally took note of the orders and walked away with the menus.

"Lightning?" Nyx asked, looking at him as he reached for a breadstick which caused him to stop and look up at her. "Yes Nyx?" he asked feeling like she was going to ask him a serious question. Nyx looked around her before leaning close to him, "I hate the color pink." Lightning just looked at her with a stunned face as she started laughing. After a few seconds, Lightning leaned forward just a little drawing in Nyx, "I love the color blue though," Lightning said sweetly into her ear causing her to blush. "Ever try that line on somepony else?" Nyx said with a giggle. "Well it wouldn't have seemed so sweet since the last mare I spoke to was lilac and my sister" Lightning told her, smiling. Nyx suddenly stopped eating her bread and looked up at him, "You have a sister?" "Two, in fact, and a brother, all younger than me." "Could you tell me about your family?" the princess asked. "Are you sure? I mean, my family is nothing compared to yours," Lightning mumbled, feeling sheepish. "Please Lightning, I wanna know more about you," Nyx asked, put her hoof near his as if saying she really wanted to know. "Okay, but I must warn you, this story will be about my life," Lightning Spark said, smiling playfully at her.

"So let's start with my parents. Rain Storm, my mother, was a wonder bolt for a few years before retiring, saying she wanted to settle down and start a family. My dad, Crash, worked in the factory and still does," Lightning said as he looked at her and took a drink. Nyx smiled at him, eager to hear more. Lightning laughed a little at her curiosity, "Okay, so my mom is purple with a lilac mane and tail which is where my sister gets her colors while I get my colors from my dad. My dad actually looks just like me but has an orange mane and tail, not blond." Nyx giggled a little as she pictured Lightning with an orange mane, "So how do you have blond hair when your parents don't?" "My grandfather has a blond mane and my grandmother has a red mane," Lightning told her smiling until Marsanne came back with their food and another waiter...

* * *

**Ok, so we know now a little about Lightning Spark some, so tell me if your ready for more by reviewing.**


End file.
